fran_bowfandomcom-20200223-history
Remor
Remor, known also as "The Terrible Black" or "The Prince of Darkness", is a large, monstrous, and shadow-like creature who serves as the antagonist for most of the game. He is adept at manipulating humans into killing and furthers their suffering for his enjoyment, taunting them in the process. That being said, like the rest of all the abnormal creatures Fran sees, Remor may not even truly exist at all, and may just be a product of Fran's insanity, caused by being experimented on by Dr. Oswald, simply acting as an avatar of Fran's own psychosis and fear. According to himself, Remor cannot be seen in the Third Reality for too long at a time. ''Appearance'' Remor has the head, or mask, of a blood-soaked goat skull with long human teeth protruding from his upper lip and empty black eyes with white pupils, while his body is long, black and cape-like, draping to the floor. ''Personality'' A being made of despair, Remor lives off of taunting humans and watching them suffer. He won't hesitate to even manipulate and presumably possess them to do terrible things. For example, we see a cutscene in which Fran is shown to be killing her parents, while Remor is off to the side taunting her. He says something along the lines of " Who really killed you're parents, Fran?" This would seem to suggest that Fran was possessed by Remor and forced into killing her parents. However, as Remor might be a manifestation of Fran's psychosis, this might really suggest she was drugged and experimented on so much that her mind was unstable to the point that she would kill her own parents. She has clearly been shown to not really be able to grasp the concept of death. For example, she asks the decapitated heads of animals if they are tired or sad. This makes it even more believable that she might be able to murder her own parents. Alternatively, she has been shown through the game to grasp the idea of her parents death, or at least to some degree, saying at multiple points "No! I Did Not Kill My Parents!" Also, real or personification, it has been shown throughout the game that Remor is able to lie and twist the truth to torment people, so this cutscene might have been the work of a twisted liar. Trivia * It's stated that his mother is Mabuka, which makes sense seeing as Mabuka is the mother of darkness, and his title is the prince of darkness. * He cannot exist for very long in the third reality. * Remor could just be Fran's own shadow, like the ones she sees haunting all the other children in the asylum, and could just be a product of her own psychosis; whenever Fran gets anxious, uncertain or nervous to the breaking point, Remor often appears as a result. * If he truly is born from Fran's own mind and may be nothing but a hallucination, he could then be seen as Itward's counterpart; where Itward is Fran's curiosity, kindness and longing to have friends, encouraging her to be curious and interested in things, Remor is her despair and madness, trying through fear to manipulate her into doing terrible things. Gallery Category:Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:Fifth Reality Category:Mabuka's Den Category:Third Reality Category:First Chapter Category:Fifth Chapter Category:Oswald Asylum